My Dearest Love
by mariahmaru
Summary: Alice Little is in love with her drawing Levi, but her parents don't approve of her love for art. [A oneshot for my friend Yami. This oneshot is based on the short animation 'Crumpled Talent' and the song 'Slow Love' by Nightwish.]


My Dearest Love

((Come and share this painting with me

Unveiling of me, the magician that never failed))

Alice Little sat in class drawing in her notebook instead of paying attention to her teacher.

She was drawing the love of her life, who was fictional and was completely a figment of her imagination.

The girl named him Levi.

Levi has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating grey eyes with dark circles under them and a youthful face. He was quite short. He was mostly drawn usually frowning or expressionless; which makes it difficult to guess what he is thinking.

And Alice loved that.

He was such a mysterious character and he was hers.

While drawing, Alice was curious. She often wondered what Levi would look like smiling but she never attempt to draw one.

"Levi... Would you smile for me?" She whispered softly, erasing the mouth she drew on him and began to draw a different one.

When she was done she covered her mouth to prevent her from laughing out loud. Yes she drew the smile but his eyes still looked angry, so Levi looked demented.

Alice erased his eyes and attempted to draw softer more welcoming eyes on him, but before she placed the pencil on her paper, her teacher took her notebook.

The teacher stared at the drawing before ripping it out and gave her back her notebook.

"I'll be showing your parents this." He said and walked back to the board and placed her drawing on his desk, "Now pay attention."

"Yes Mr. Smith..." Alice said sadly feeling empty without her Levi.

((This deep sigh coiled around my chest

Intoxicated by a major chord

I wonder))

When school was over Alice went home as her parents talked with her teacher.

The girl went into her room which had various of drawings taped on her wall. The young girl really loved drawing and she was really good at it.

Drawing helped her escape reality.

Alice sat by her desk and placed her bag next to her. She stared at the where her drawing of Levi wearing dress clothes.

"I got in trouble again Levi..." She said and placed her hand on the drawing, "What should I do? My parents are going to be mad at me."

She stared at her drawing and soon smiled.

"I know exactly what to do, thank you." She said before taking out a clean piece of paper and started drawing, "I'll tell my parents how I feel about drawing and maybe they'll understand that it isn't just a simple hobby."

((Do I love you or the thought of you?

Slow, love, slow

Only the weak are not lonely))

When Alice was done with her drawing, her parents opened her door and walked into her room.

"Alice, we need to talk." Her father said.

The girl took a deep breath and glanced at her drawing of Levi on her wall for courage. She took her drawing and walked to her parents.

"Alice why were you drawing when you are suppose to pay attention to class?" Her mother asked.

"I like drawing." She answered simply.

"That's not a good enough answer Alice, you can't just ignore your teachings just because 'you like drawing' and another thing," her father said showing her the drawing that her usher confiscated, "Who is this man you keep drawing?"

Alice smiled softly, "He's my friend, his name is Levi."

"Levi? Do you have a boyfriend we don't know about?" Her mother asked crossing her arms.

The girl shook her head, "No, nothing like that. Levi is my creation. I drew him around when I was in middle school."

"Creation? You just called him your friend." Her mother said confused.

"He is my friend but he is a drawing. He helped me a lot when I was feeling down and I started pursuing drawing because of him." Alice said softly earning a disapproved look from her father.

"No. You will not pursue art, it's not a profession it's a hobby for children." Her father stated.

Alice handed her father the drawing she did, "It's not a hobby dad it's my life, look at my drawing, I'm good."

Alice's mother and father looked at her drawing. It was a drawing of a single rose.

"Don't you think I'm good papa?" Alice asked softly.

He was silent.

"Mama?" She called out softly.

She was silent as well.

Her father let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alice... I think it might be best if you just take all of your drawings down and concentrate on real work."

"Wha-What are you saying?" Alice asked tearing up.

"I'm saying that your drawings aren't real. You can't love them and they can't love you back." He said giving her back the drawings, "Take your drawings down, your mother and I will be picking up your sister from school. If I see any of your drawings they're going in the trash."

"But papa!" Alice said.

"Listen to your father dear... We're doing what we think is best." Her mother said before they left her room.

((Southern blue, morning dew

Let-down-your-guards, I-love-you's

Ice-cream castles, lips-to-ear rhymes))

Alice went on her knees.

"No... Why can't they understand?" She said as tears leaked from her eyes as she held her papers to her chest, "My drawings are a part of me."

"Because they're idiots." Someone said.

Alice quickly looked up in shock to see Levi.

"Le-Levi?" She asked standing up and touched his face, "No... This can't be real."

Levi grabbed her hand, "I am real and don't let those idiots tell you otherwise. Come on." He said tugging on her hand.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as he climbed on her desk and pointed at the paper taped on her wall.

"In there. In the world you created." Levi said and held her hand tighter, "I promise you'll be happier there, I promise to keep you happy."

"Levi..." She whispered softly before Levi have her a kiss.

"Let's go love." He said earning a nod from Alice.

She climbed on the desk and followed Levi into the drawing.

And that was the last time Alice inhabited this world. No one found her. The last thing they have of her was a hanging drawing of her and Levi holding each other close.

But do not worry, Alice is happy in the world she had created.

((A slumber deeper than time

Slow, love, slow

Only the weak are not lonely))


End file.
